Twins Flames
by juliette.ht
Summary: S'il te plait, arrête toi sur cette fiction. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je suis juste un ado, qui déçu d'avoir si peu de FF CaptainSwan intéressante a décidé d'en écrire une. C'est l'histoire de deux flammes jumelles, qui se rencontrent dans l'armée, c'est très épique au début, mais nous les savons âme soeur. Beaucoup de passions et de feu. T'es encore-là ? Bah, ouvre et lis ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Twins Flames**

_**Bien le bonjour, lecteurs. C'est le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. Des gros bisous sur tes joues si tu lis ça ! Si vous voulez de la musique écoutez : Twilight piano scene, Be still de The Fray ou Breathe again de Sarah Bareilles . Voila, bon après c'est mes goûts et surtout des musiques tristes :) . Rien ne m'appartient, juste mon imagination, bon allez, enjoy**_ !

* * *

Le paysage défilait devant lui, les voix qui s'échappaient de ses écouteurs se mêlaient au tourbillon des images. Il avait passé l'âge de compter les vaches mais aimait encore coller son visage contre la vitre, laissant la trace mouillée de ses traits. Killian songeait se plongeant dans ses souvenirs et ruminant sa peine.

Il était fou, fou à lier, de partir si loin, si loin d'elle, de l'abandonner, de l'avoir laissée en pleurs par terre. Il se blamait encore et encore...

Cependant, son égoïsme était devenu comme une évidence pour lui, quand çe garçon avait débarqué, ouvrant à la volée la porte de leur appartement, le jeune n'avait pas plus de 14 ans mais il lui avait décoché une droite dont Killian portait encore la marque. L'homme l'avait tout de suite reconnu, c'était le fils de Milah, cet enfant qu'elle avait eu avec ce minable et cet enfant que Milah avait aussi abandonné pour lui, Killian. Il avait tout d'abord hurlé, voulant riposter puis s'était juste rendu compte que c'était un gosse inoffensif, guidé par sa rage et son désespoir. Killian savait la raison de sa présence, il le savait dès l'instant où il avait reconnu le visage. De quel droit avait-il arracher cet enfant des bras de Milah, même au nom du bonheur et de l'amour, même dans un consentement mutuelle? Killian, les souvenirs flous revis, Baelfire contre lui, battant des mains et des pieds, hurlant sa peine et l'incriminant d'avoir gâché sa vie, de l'avoir privé de l'amour d'une mère, d'avoir réduit à néant le couple de ses parents en emprisonnant Milah dans ses yeux océan. Killian avait était seul dans l'appartement avec Bae sanglotant, ayant perdu la force de se battre. Baelfire l'avait insulté outrageusement, mais Killian était resté immobile, fixant un point imaginaire, la bouche imperceptiblement ouverte. Il avait subitement été foudroyé par la vie, tiré de force des nuages du paradis qu'il avait atteint, vers la terre dur et froide de la réalité et semblait écraser par la lourdeur de ses actes.

Combien de temps ce cirque avait-il duré ? Un heure, deux, peut-être trois ? Jusqu'à ce que Milah, revienne de son travail les trouvant, sanglotant. L'un de honte, l'autre de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas parlé, elle avait laissé tomber les sacs qu'elle tenait pour joindre ses mains sur sa bouche. Milah, trente ans n'avait pas vu son fils depuis bientôt trois ans, et elle comme Killian était tombé à terre, avait été rattrapée par le poids de ses actions. Bien sur, elle savait et pensait à Baelfire tous les jours, s'en voulant toujours un peu plus de l'avoir laissé mais faisait bonne figure pour Killian, pour ses yeux, pour leur amour. Voir Baelfire si faible devant elle et surtout voir Killian craquer, la fit se noyer dans son désespoir. Une vague de honte la submergea, elle lutta pour retrouver son souffle, puis s'effondra dans les bras de son fils qui avait arrêté de pleurer pour recouvrir un masque froid, fixant sa mère avec la plus grande rancœur.

Se plongeant un peu plus dans sa léthargie, Killian se cala sur son siège et voulu s'enfoncer dans les décors du drame.

Rumple le père de Baelfire n'était pas l'homme le plus brave, il n'était pas le plus beau, il était même très couard et surtout se laissait rapidement humilier. Si ses souvenirs sont bons, Milah et lui s'étaient mariés jeunes, elle ne le voulait pas, mais il avait une situation alors qu'elle n'était qu'un femme sans avenir, orpheline, jeune et belle, de la chair fraîche dans les rue noires de New York. Il était gentil et amoureux d'elle, malgré ses vingt cinq ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que dix-huit, elle l'appréciait. Grace à cette union elle avait put trouver un travail honorable, et ils vivaient confortablement quelque part dans Brooklin. Au bout de quelques années Milah avait commencée à dépérir. Killian avait souvent entendu Milah répéter que malgré que Rumple soit un homme prévenant, elle ne l'avait jamais aimée. Heureusement, Baelfire, son fils, son rayon de soleil était arrivé. Les deux premières années avaient été parfaites, il comblait le manque dans sa vie, avec son amour, tel un chérubin venu éclairer Milah. Mais elle avait senti la mélancolie revenir envahir son cœur, lui hurlant de ne pas gâcher sa vie et de partir pour l'aventure et le bonheur. Elle avait tenu dix ans, dix années de plus, de plus en plus dur, son mari ne voyait pas mais elle mourait à petit feu. Killian savait et avait ressenti à quelle point vivre dix ans de plus de cette manière avait été horrible pour Milah. Elle avait tenus dix ans, s'oubliant derrière les humiliations à répétition que Rumple semait, essayant de faire tenir haute la tête de son jeune fils, ayant la réputation de son père précédant à gommer.

C'est la que Killian était entré en scène, son jeu de séducteur en main. Il était plus jeune que Milah et avait débarqué avec ses rêves de grandeur, dans sa boutique, lui livrant chaque semaine ses commandes. Il racontait qu'il ne faisait ça qu'un an ou deux, le temps d'avoir assez d'argent pour partir dans la Marine. Tout son être hurlait qu'il n'était pas à sa place et ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat de l'ambition, même éclat que Milah voulait voir dans sa vie. Chaque livraison durait un peu plus longtemps, il lui racontait ce qu'il allait faire détaillant ses voyages un à un, détaillant son objectif, comment il se ferait respecter dans l'armée, comment il mettrait tous son cœur dans son travail... Chaque jour, Milah s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses yeux, dans l'océan bleu oubliant le reste, il s'ancrait toujours un peu plus dans son cœur. Chaque conviction, chaque regard exalté qu'avait Killian cherchait du réconfort dans ceux de Milah, elle était sa supportrice, son soutien, et lui était devenu le guide qui l'emmenait vers ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle était son ancre sur la terre pour ne pas s'envoler, et lui était sa folie qui se permettait de papillonner dans l'imaginaire de ces heures volés.

Un jour Milah en avait eu assez, assez de Rumple, de la honte, de son boulot, de sa routine, même son enfant, la chair de sa chair ne réussissait plus à la faire sourire. Elle voyait la vie en noir et sombrait dans la déprime. Seul les cheveux noirs de Killian rentrant dans son commerce, la faisait vivre. Ils étaient devenu indispensables l'un à l'autre à tel point que chaque éloignement était une déchirure dans leur cœur vide. A partir de ce moment là, Milah sut qu'il était son avenir car pour elle c'était vivre avec lui ou mourir. Un jour donc, Milah n'avait même pas attendu que Killian aie passé le pas de la porte, elle s'étaient jetée sur lui ressentant une bouffée d' oxygène l'envahir, lorsqu'elle avait goûté au lèvres de Killian. Il gardait un souvenir exacerbé de cette journée et un flash le ramena au souvenir vivace de Milah soufflant entre deux baisers:

« Partons. »

Killian n'avait pas discuté, il savait que depuis sa rencontre avec Milah rien n'allait plus ou plutôt tout allait mieux. Ils étaient montés en voiture, avaient roulés pendant des heures et s'étaient enfin arrêter quelque part, dans une petite ville. Les yeux bleus de Killian s'étaient illuminés lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'étendue bleue, et la plage déserte.

« C'est ici notre nouvelle vie. » avait-il doucement déclaré

Milah lui avait souris et il l'avait pris par la taille, calant ses grandes mains dans le creux de ses hanches, et avait simplement posé sa tête sur son épaule, respirant son doux parfum et savourant la chatouille de ses longs cheveux pris par les embruns.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur la barbe de Killian. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être faible.

Ils avaient vécu trois superbes années, de bonheur de joie de découverte et de vie à deux. Ils parlaient parfois de Baelfire, car Killian savait à quelle point Milah regrettait de l'avoir laissé, mais ils savaient aussi tous les deux que les plans pour aller le récupérer sans avertir Rumple n'étaient que fantasmes et remords. Alors ils avaient vécus, essayant d'oublier, mais Milah vivait la moitié du temps heureuse et comblée et l'autre moitié bouffée par les remords mais n'osant pas s'aventurer, car si Rumple la savait vivante et aimée d'un autre, leur bonheur serait envolé en même temps que son fils.

Revenant dans sa mélancolie, du jour maudit ou Baelfire les avaient retrouvés. Killian se souvient d'avoir juste dis à Milah, effarée:

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je suis désolé. On a déjà fait assez de mal. »

C'était sa manière de dire qu'il partait et qu'il serait mieux qu'elle fasse de même pour son fils. Il avait rassemblé, quelques affaires, Milah traînant lamentablement derrière lui le suppliant de rester. Elle disait que Baelfire, pouvait vivre avec eux, et que Rumple ne saurait pas, mais le garçon voulait vivre avec son père sans perdre sa mère et Killian savait que dès l'instant ou Rumple saurait où était Milah, plus jamais il ne pourrait l'approcher. Il espérait que Rumple aurait au moins compris que Milah avait besoin de plus que d'un fils, que d'un travail et d'une situation pour être heureuse. Il espérait qu'il ne la laisserait pas comme il était en train de le faire, il espérait qu'il serait plus courageux que lui et la rendrait enfin heureuse avec son fils. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il sacrifiait l'amour et le bonheur de la mère pour l'honneur et le bonheur du fils. La voyant dans cet état, Killian s'était arrêté et avait regardé Milah dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime, mon coeur. Mais tu sais que c'est fini maintenant. Dès le moment ou un membre de ta famille t'a retrouvée, il n'est plus possible de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont besoin de toi. Mon amour. Je t'aimerais toujours mais on ne peux plus vivre comme ça. »

Elle l'avait elle aussi regardé dans les yeux et l'avait embrassé. Cela avait sonné comme un adieu.

Il l'avait fait aussi pour lui, pour ne pas avoir l'âme de Bae sur son cœur, il l'avait fait aussi car il savait que dès l'instant qu'il avait franchi la porte de cet appartement et c'était ouvert à Milah, ses ambitions de militaire, de Marine, de liberté, de ne pas avoir d'ancre s'étaient envolées, il avait aussi pris l'occasion de réaliser sa vie. La mer l'appelait depuis sa tendre enfance. A vingt-cinq ans, il était temps pour lui. Alors, il étais partis.

Les chaudes larmes réchauffèrent encore une fois le visage de Killian. Renoncer, non jamais. Il s'était juste plongé dans ses souvenirs, comme pour leur dire adieu à eux aussi. Il est trop tard pour pleurer, trop tard pour tout. Il avait fait son choix.

Il sut que sa vie prenait un autre tournant lorsque son train arriva en gare de San Diego, lieu ou se trouvait sa base navale.

Il respira une dernière fois, puis se leva. Terminus de son ancienne vie, les portes du train se refermèrent sur son dos.

* * *

**VOILA ! J'espère que cela, vous a plus ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes :( je suis nulle en orthographe ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE POUR LA PETITESSE DE CE CHAPITRE ( MDR je suis désolé ce mot n'existe pas) mais je voulais faire un petit premier chapitre ! Si vous avez des conseils... Faites vous plaiz.. Toutes les reviews constructives ( ou pas ) sont acceptées, et attendus ! La suite à votre demande, haha. Sachez que je vous aime déjà !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Coucou les amis ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais … Bon ok j'ai pas trop d'excuses ! Devant la demande affluente des millions de personnes je me vois dans l'obligation de vous écrire ce deuxième chapitre ! Non je déconne, six personnes...mais.. JE VOUS AIME LES PERSONNES qui m'ont reviewée ou ceux qui ont lu ou même commenté sur mon statut facebook, JE VOUS AIME BEAUCOUP, ET SI JE DEVIENS UNE SUPER STAR DES FF JE N'OUBLIERAIS PAS QUE VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ LES PREMIERS A ME REVIEWER ( ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver … ) MAIS JE M'EN FOUT, JE VOUS KIFFE DE LA MORT QUI TUE ! XD**

**Bon. Excusez-moi pour cet égarement :raquillonement : Bon...Heu.. Je vous laisse lire, hein**

* * *

Elle se tenait sur le pont ajustant une dernière fois son chignon quand une silhouette apprêtée vint se positionner près d'elle :

« Vous êtes prête Caporale ? demanda la femme, froidement.

L'autre jeune femme se tourna vers elle souriante :

\- Réginaa ! Toujours aussi chaleureuse, à ce que je vois ! - lui lança t'elle, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y est marqué, « être amicale avec ses collègues » dans mon contrat ! -ricana t-elle

\- Normalement, c'est un trait de caractère chez l'être humain... Mais vous semblez être l'exception qui confirme la règle... A moins que vous ne soyiez pas vraiment humaine ? » lui sourit-elle par dessus son épaule.

Le sourire de Régina s'effaça.

« Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, vu la manière dont vous traitez les matelots. Voulez vous qu'on parle de ce que vous faites subir à ce pauvre Archibald ? Ouuu... De la dernière punition de Lacey ? Ou alors de l'augmentation des heures de travail de Hansel ? Ou encore du renvoie injustifié de Robbie ? Ou peut être de la baignade matinale de tous ceux qui ne vous obéisse pas à la seconde ? Sans oublier le fait que cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes à bord et que nous avons fait pour le moment, que de la préparation avec à peine un quart de l'équipage...

\- STOOP EMMA...Cela... Cela compense votre laxisme ! balbutia Régina, décochant un foudroiement de regard à la jeune blonde.

\- Vous voulez dire...Mon humanité naturelle, ma générosité, ma gentillesse, mon sérieux, mon professionnalisme... ? - énuméra ironiquement Emma, un sourire niais collé au visage.

\- Cessez de dire des absurdités, Swan. »

C'était assez beau à contempler, les deux silhouettes féminine sur le pont, ces deux Caporales du navire, entouré par l'halo de la nuit au beau milieu de la baie de San Diego. Elles se tenaient en premières lignes face à l'océan voyant au loin le bateau arriver. Le major, le maître principal tous dans l'ordre hiérarchique se tenaient derrière elles. Le navire entier attendait à bras ouverts l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues qui viendraient compléter l'équipage. Certains s'imaginaient leurs physiques, leurs visages, leurs traits de caractères, se demandant avec lesquels ils deviendraient amis durant les années à venir.

Les deux femmes, elles, avaient profondément sombrées dans une nostalgie se souvenant de chaque étapes qu'elles avaient traversées pour se tenir droites et fières sur ce bateau. Pour quelques secondes leurs esprits s'envolèrent vers leur première année dans la Marine, la plus dure c'est ce qu'on dit. Elles se souvinrent des moqueries, du sexisme, de la violence, de la première fois ou elles s'étaient écroulées, la première fois que leurs épaules n'avaient plus supportées le poids du monde. Puis quand elles avaient décidé de se relever. D'affronter la mort, la noyade, d'affronter le machisme militaire, de se battre pour réussir. De se donner entièrement corps et âme pour se relever et ne plus jamais tomber. L'endurcissement des années. Le cœur qui se forge une armure, le temps nous apprend à ne plus s'attacher, mais à se défendre avec rage et attaquer bien plus fort. Elles ont grimpé les échelons un à un, non sans que les épreuves viennent ébranler l'échelle. Mais c'est finalement après sept ans de dévoués services, à l'age de vingt-cinq ans qu'elles ont reçu cette lettre, celle qui les avaient fait hurler et se jeter dans les bras des autres lieutenants, et les narguer bien sur. Elles avaient aussi appris quelles seraient affectées sur le bateau « Lis 69 » mais sans la surprise de découvrir qu'elles devraient partager le commandement avec une autre femme. Elle avaient rit en l'apprenant, se moquant gentiment de ces hommes incapables de faire confiance à une femme, et de la petitesse de la chose face à la grande victoire qui s'offrait à elles. Elles allaient devenir Caporales, gérer un bateau de l'armée ! Elles allaient entrer dans le cercle très fermé des Caporales de sexe féminin, c'était une première à San Diego, là où se trouvaient leur port de base. Savourant leur victoire, elles ne s'étaient pas ouvertes à l'idée qu'elles ne pourraient pas supporter leur égale. Emma et Regina, le choc électrique dès leur présentation. Mais Emma essayait de faire face avec humour sachant qu'elles allaient devoir se supporter pendant des années et la vie dans l'armée était trop dur pour qu'il y est une guerre personnelle en plus. Elles se marchaient sur les pieds comme des enfants dans un jeu infini, mais pour quelques minutes elles avaient tout oublié, voyant le zodiaque contenant le nouvel équipage arriver. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elles préparaient tout avec quelques membres de l'équipe non-itinérante du bateau, mais le gros de la garnison arrivait ce soir, au clair de lune.

Doucement une larme s'échappa de l'œil d'Emma pour terminer sa course sur l'épaule de Regina. Celle-ci se tourna brusquement vers Emma, un sourire carnassier au visage mais s'arrêta voyant la profonde émotion d'Emma et oublia pour quelques instants son agressivité pour serrer la main d'Emma en lui adressant un sourire d'encouragement.

* * *

Killian, assis sur le bateau, ne songeait plus et était sorti de sa torpeur pour observer ses camarades. Dés lors qu'il avait quitté le train, il s'était rendu à une base terrestre, là où on l'avait ajouté à une équipe prête à partir. Un bateau les attendait dans le port, une sorte de taxi qui les menait vers le «Lys 69». Passant en revue ses camarades, analysant les grands, les petits, les musclés ou les gringalets. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur un homme du même âge que lui, une certaine carrure mais avec un visage marqué, il semblait lui aussi observer ses voisins assoupis, quand soudain leurs yeux se croisèrent. Killian voulu détourner le regard mais la défiance de l'homme était trop provocatrice, ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à que l'homme tende une main assurée, se présentant d'une voix particulièrement grave :

«Robin

\- Killian

\- Enchanté

\- De même »

Une onde amicale se propagea.

Puis, Robin et Killian s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans leur siège dans un soupir.

« Moi c'est Peter »- dit une voix d'adolescent.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent d'un coup, surpris, cherchant la source de cette intrusion.

« Je suis là » - dit-il avec un signe de main.

Robin et Killian se tournèrent vers la voix. Un gamin, seize ans tout aux plus, puis haussèrent les épaules et lui adressèrent un sourire.

Le cœur de Killian se réchauffa à l'idée qu'il venait surement de se faire deux amis.

Ils se replongèrent dans leurs pensées mais furent interrompus par l'arrivée brutale d'un homme à l'air patibulaire, surmonté d'une veste militaire.

« Bon ok, les gars, moi c'est David, je suis en quelque sorte « l'informateur en chef » , c'est moi qui transmet les ordres et consignes des Caporales du navire, vous allez débarquer sur le « Lys 69 » dans quelques minutes. Comme vous l'avez deviné, nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre et il ne sera question que d'entraînements, de surveillance et de missions. Vous allez êtres admis à un grade en fonction de vos qualifications. Les meilleurs d'entre vous seront lieutenants, première ou seconde main ainsi de suite. Sachant que vous n'avez pour la plupart aucune expérience nous allons vous juger sur vos capacités physiques mais à tous moments vous pouvez être rétrogradés ou promus. Les tests sont demain matin à la première heure. Malgré que vous ayiez, normalement, tous la majorité, l'alcool est interdit à bord. » - dit-il, accompagnant sa dernière phrase, d'un regard appuyé vers Peter.

Il allait partir, quand il se retourna brutalement et lança un coup d'œil désolé sur eux :

« Ah oui, et vos boss seront deux nanas »

Ah la plus grande surprise des hommes présents, Killian s'étouffa de rire, ou en tout cas ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

David étonné, haussa un sourcil:

« Non, rien désolé, c'est juste que... C'est juste que ma vie est ironique.

\- Tu vas pas faire long feu, toi » - murmura David en passant la porte.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent leur navire par petits groupes grâce à un zodiaque, leur traversée en bateau avait durée une heure ce qui avait semblé être une éternité pour Killian, alors sentir l'air frais lui fouetter le visage faisait un bien fou. Par chance Killian, était dans la même tournée que Robin et Peter. Il commença sérieusement à penser que la vie voulait vraiment les voir amis. Robin, les cheveux châtains, la barbe finement taillé était resplendissant dans la nuit, le vent soulignant ses traits dans les remous de la mer :

« Tu faisais quoi avant ?- lui demanda Killian.

\- Violeur- répondit instantanément Robin

Le regard surpris et incertain de Killian, fit hurler de rire Peter et le blagueur laissa échapper un rire étonnamment très grave.

\- Non, j'était gitan. Je tenais un stand de tir à l'arbalète dans les fêtes foraines. Mais j'ai du partir...très loin... Une histoire de dettes, enfin tu sais on a le sang chaud … Ma famille m'avait dans le collimateur parce que je m'était fiancé avec une gitane, d'une famille ennemie, alors ils ont profité de cette « occasion » pour me virer, et par la même occasion me menacer de mort si je revenais.

\- Ah. Et cette gitane.. ? - questionna Peter

\- Décès.

Un lourd silence suivit cette révélation.

\- Moi, j'étais lycéen et dès que j'ai appris que l'age minimum pour travailler c'était seize ans, je me suis tiré de mon foyer. Mon seul rêve depuis que je suis gosse c'est d'être sur la mer. C'est comme si elle m'appelait. Elle a été ma seule famille, car mon premier souvenir c'est celui de la première fois ou j'ai vu la mer, je devais avoir deux ans et on m'a abandonner sur la plage. Depuis à chaque Noël, quand la mairie demandait ce qu'on voulait comme cadeau pour noël, les autres garçons disaient, un camion ou des legos, j'étais le seul gamin à demander un livre sur l'océan. - débita Peter

\- Tu es courageux gamin. » - l'encouragea Killian.

Ils se sourirent sans plus de paroles.

Ils arrivaient. Ils étaient les premiers, et abordèrent le bateau. L'homme qui conduisait leur donna les consignes. Une fois accroché fermement au navire, le marin leur dit qu'ils rangeraient le zodiaque plus tard et que pour le moment, ils allaient monter sur le pont pour rencontrer leurs supérieurs.

Killian, Robin, Peter et les autres futurs marins, foulaient pour la première fois le navire, ne savant sans doute pas encore à quel point cela allait changer leur vie.

* * *

Le cœur de Regina avait fait un bond en voyant le premier bateau accoster. Des hommes, des hommes, des hommes et des hommes. Encore et toujours ce sexisme militaire et pourtant elle en était d'autant plus stressée. Emma quant à elle, ne sentait plus ses jambes et dut se pendre au bras de Regina pour ne pas tomber.

« Un peu de tenu, Emma - gronda Regina

\- Oui, oui... Je suis désolée … Je … suis anxieuse » - s'excusa Emma

Quand la tête du premier homme fut visible, c'est Regina qui faillit tomber à la renverse, ces cheveux, cette bouche, cette carrure, cette barbe. Oh oui elle le connaissait.

« Robin » souffla t-elle.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Regina et put voir sa profonde émotion. Elle pensa que cette homme lui faisait beaucoup d'effets et que c'était chose à surveiller. Quand elle se retourna en direction de l'escalier qui menait au pont, elle put voir qu'un deuxième homme avait fait son entrée ainsi qu'un jeune homme, oui très jeune. Mais son regard était pétrifié sur l'homme brun, avec si on peut appeler ça une coupe ébouriffée, mais son charme indéniable, sa bouche rosée qu'on ne pourrait comparer donnait un cocktail explosif . Quand lui aussi leva les yeux vers elle, elle fut comme éjectée, un sentiment intense la poursuivit quand elle plongea dans le bleu indéfinissable des yeux de Killian, qui lui aussi n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette femme blonde.

« C'est elle ? - demanda Killian, toujours bloqué.

Robin qui était encore occuper à aider Peter qui avait du mal avec ses sacs, leva les yeux pour voir deux femmes se tenant sur le pont suivit d'une ribambelle de silhouettes. Il passa vite sur la première, et fut hypnotisé par la deuxième, il tomba dans le gouffre de Regina et soudain se souvient.

\- C'est... elle ? - marmonna t-il ébahi.

\- Oui ce sont elles - s'amusa Peter - Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais faudrait peut être avancer les gars. »

Une seconde était passée, Emma et Killian continuait de se dévorer des yeux, mais soudain le brun trébucha sur Robin qui toujours immobile en proie à une joute avec Regina, n'avait pas suivi l'avancement de la situation. La pression que subissait Peter par les autres militaires derrière lâcha d'un coup, accompagnant Killian dans son élan. Il tomba lourdement sur les planches du pont ce qui acheva de le réveiller.

Emma, sur l'instant, réagit inconsciemment, parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se jeta sur l'homme, oubliant le devoir de réserve d'un supérieur, et tourna le corps rapidement découvrant l'homme sonné mais indemne, puis tendit sa main s'exprimant dans un sourire :

«Emma

\- Killian »

* * *

**ALORS ! VOUS AVEZ AIME LES LOULOUS ? XD N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES OU A REVIEWER, Je réponds ! ( je vais vous répondre maintenant pour ceux pour qui je ne l'aie pas fait ) les conseils, critiques, je suis preneuse ET non ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne va pas être facile pour CaptainSwan même si ça à l'air. ( normal coup de foudre XD ) et OUI Priscillia j'ai intégré Regina et Outlawqueen dans ma Fic' ! :P Sinon vous aimez le « Lys 69 » ? XD Ah oui et dites moi si toutes mes fautes d'orthographes vous gênent, je suis vraiment désolée, je suis nulle en orthographe de plus j'ai écrit ce chapitre en retard et je tenais absolument à le publier ce soir, si demain j'ai le temps je corrigerais si cela vous gène. Ah oui et je vais essayer d'être régulière, j'essaierais de publier tous les vendredis, car je me suis aperçue que ce n'est pas si facile d'écrire sous votre pression. Laissez vos avis, favorisez, et tout, faites vous plaiz ! Un gros bisous sur vos boutons de moustiques ! (Quoi vous n'en avez pas ?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Hello, **

**Comment allez-vous les oncers ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur ce site… Deux ans ! Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changés (mais mon orthographe n'est toujours pas acceptable !) Je vais maintenant sur mes seize ans et OUAT vers sa sixième saison…**

**Ce chapitre je l'ai écrit il y a deux ans, mais je ne l'avais simplement pas posté. Le voici ! C'est une review, d'un(e) lecteur(ice) qui m'a décidé à poster la suite. Et peut-être que j'écrirais la suite dans les semaines à venir… à voir.**

* * *

La tête de Killian tournait, mais la vision de l'ange au-dessus de lui, lui arracha un sourire niais. Emma retrouvant soudain sa tenue, se refroidit :

« Et bien, quelle entrée en matière, et moi qui croyait les hommes plus solides. Debout... heeuum... Killian... Apprenez à vous présenter de meilleures manières.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, Madame.. heu.. Emma.

-Caporale Swan »

Killian tout étourdi et pris d'un énorme gène se gratta le cou en se relevant, l'atmosphère se refroidit, au fur et à mesure que l'effet de surprise passa. La raison reprenait ses droits chez les deux adultes, peu à peu le brouillard s'évacua et Emma s'éloigna sans un regard pour revenir se poster auprès de Regina qui elle aussi avait recouvert son masque froid dont elle avait le secret.

« Vous parlez comme moi maintenant, Emma ?

-C'était de rigueur cette homme n'a pas d'éducation.

-Oh mais vous continuez, voilà qui est drôle !

-Voulez-vous qu'on parle de cet autre homme à l'air forestier qui semblait vous troubler ? »

Regina se tut et Emma contente de sa conclusion, fut tirée de sa torpeur par David qui l'a somma de faire un discours de bienvenue maintenant que tous les hommes étaient sur le pont.

\- « Heu,

Bonjour à tous, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer...

-On n'est pas à la messe Emma ! -Chuchota sur un ton d'avertissement Régina

-Oh, je veux dire...Nous sommes aujourd'hui sur ce pont, Caporale Mills et moi, pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi notre équipage, nous espérons que vous passerez un bon v..

-Une bonne et longue carrière parmi nous. Coupa durement Regina. Ainsi pour que tous se passe pour le mieux, le respect et l'entraide seront des précieux amis. Veuillez pardonnez ma collègue, la semaine de préparation a été dure et épuisante. D'ailleurs après votre traversée et l'heure tardive, vous devez être éreintée, rendez-vous demain pour les tests d'aptitudes, à l'aube sur le pont, et maintenant si vous voulez bien suivre , il va vous indiquer vos cabines. »

Les hommes évacuèrent rapidement le pont, mais en queue de peloton Killian, Peter et Robin tardaient.

« Et bien messieurs, il semblerait que vous soyez déjà enclin à la désobéiance ? Seriez-vous pressés de gouter aux travaux d'intérêts généraux nocturne ?-interrogea durement Regina

-Heu. Non.. Madame... heu.. Caporale... Caporale Mills .. On est juste un peu... Enfin...-dit Peter, impressionné. Allez les gars, on rejoint les autres...-siffla-t-il.

-Sage décision.

Pourtant ils restèrent tous les trois, comme attendant une conclusion. Robin était proche de l'évanouissement fixant avec des yeux ronds chaque parcelle du visage de Regina, pour être sûr que c'était bien elle.

-Et bien.. Mr. Hood, ne restez pas là, vous et vos compères, DISPOSEZ ! - haussa Regina .

-Heu...oui … Reg... Caporale ! »-balbutia-t-il poussant ses camarades, sur le point de courir.

Regina le foudroya du regard et attendit, qu'ils aient disparu de son champs de vision pour se tourner vers Emma, semblant profondément absorbée dans une discussion avec Mary-Margareth, la lieutenant-chef, une des rares femmes de pouvoir sur ce bateau pensa Regina malgré son aversion pour cette dernière.

-C'était quoi ça ? - demanda Killian

-Hein, bah rien ? Ici, c'est normale, il faut obéir rapidement, t'inquiète tu vas t'habituer. - répondit Robin

-NON ! Cette fille, la caporal, là, elle connaissait ton nom mais tu ne lui as pas dit et toi tu as failli dire un prénom, comme si tu savais que c'était le sien.

-Non c'est rien, juste ...des coïncidences, elle c'est surement souvenu de la photo sur mon dossier.

-Oui ça doit être ça.- sourit ironiquement Killian, n'en croyant pas un mot.

Les trois lascars, longèrent en trottinant, la barrière en fer du navire, leurs sacs bringuebalant sur leurs dos douloureux. Le submersible était incroyablement long ce qui impressionna Killian, peu habitué aux navires de guerre. Peter, lui, perdait un peu plus son souffle à chaque seconde, il crut que ses jambes allaient lâcher quand enfin il leva les yeux de ses pieds, et réalisa la splendeur du bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait. Une immensité absolue face à la mer, une lourde ombre éclairée par la nuit. Puissant et silencieux. Il sentait les rouages du bateau, il sentait le pouvoir de celui-ci et entendait le bruit métallique de leurs pas rapide, faire écho dans le silence dans la nuit. Il avait toujours voulu être là, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait à sa place. Il se tourna vers Killian plongeant dans ses yeux, comme pour lui transmettre ses émotions. Killian le regarda et dit en souriant, essoufflé :

« Je comprends ce que tu ressent, gamin. On est bien là où l'on doit être. »

Peter se perdit un peu plus dans son observation pour l'homme. Comment avait-il put comprendre si vite et si simplement ? Il fut soudain pris d'une gratitude pour cet homme au sourire paternel, et au visage rieur.

Ils finirent par arriver près du groupe amassé autour du drôle d'homme appelé : Mouche distribuant les cabines.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Vous prendrez les deux cabines du fond ! Vous- désignant Robin et Peter, allez dans la première vous serez avec moi, et toi – désignant Killian, va dans la dernière, tu seras avec David. Désolé les gars, vous récoltez les dernières places, donc vous partagerez vos cabines avec nous, on n'a pas assez de cabines pour différencier les petits chefs du reste. Oh et puis pourquoi je vous dit ça.. C'est nous qui sommes les plus à plaindre ... »

Les trois militaires étaient particulièrement contents d'être dans des cabines proches et se le signifièrent par des signes de tête approbateurs, avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de se diriger vers leurs cabines respectives. Killian avant de rentrer se retourna une dernière fois, levant la tête vers le ciel, et un éclat de rire lui échappa. Non, pas un éclat de rire, non un éclat de bonheur. L'homme était incroyablement beau à regarder, et ressemblait à un enfant comblé. La lune remodelait les traits de son visage et le son clair qui sortit de sa gorge sonnait comme un appel au bonheur.

Les cheveux aux vents, Emma, sirotait son café sur le balcon du poste de surveillance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ses instants de tranquillité en paix avec le monde, dans la nuit silencieuse et le calme intense de la mer. Un bruit doux mais humain la fit baisser les yeux. Qui était cet hom...

« Killian » souffla Emma, éberluée.

Pourquoi riait-il ? Non, ce n'était pas un rire d'amusement, cela sonnait plus comme... Du bonheur ? Emma l'observa lever les yeux au ciel, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et pourtant elle continua à le détailler. Tout semblait féerique. La bouche entrouverte, elle respirait de plus en plus silencieusement comme happée par Killian. Il était fou, fou à lier. Et pourtant beau comme un dieu, envoûtant. Soudain David sortit la tête de la cabine, et attrapa le brun par le col.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à rire comme ça ? T'es vraiment bizarre, maintenant viens dormir, demain on n'a pas que ça à foutre. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. »

Killian rentra dans la cabine en lui lançant un regard noir et lourd. Ils allaient bien s'entendre. Comme réveillée, Emma, sursauta. Elle se rassit dans un soupir.

* * *

**Voilà à peu près ou je m'étais arrêté il y a deux ans… En vérité j'avais écrit la suite mais je crois l'avoir supprimé.. C'est court c'est vrai mais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas compléter ce chapitre de mon ancien Moi, car la différence de style d'écriture entre mon Moi actuelle sera sans doute notable et même si elle ne l'est pas, elle l'est dans mon esprit.. J'étais un bébé ! J'avais ce style d'écriture lourde et ornée ! Peut-être que je l'ai encore… Vous verrez ! J'avoue que mon écriture n'est jamais légère et fluide !**


End file.
